


Promises Over Challenges

by Oxmackwilds



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Idk what i'm doing, MINOR Dansen, Minor Brainia, cheesy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxmackwilds/pseuds/Oxmackwilds
Summary: "You could never make Kara Danvers mad."Or so they challenged - Alex and Nia to be specific. WELL, Lena Luthor is known for many qualities and highly competitive would definitely make into the top 7. So who were they to expect Lena to do nothing about the challenge in question."I am going to make Kara flip, y'all just watch"mmhmmm
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	Promises Over Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I'm very very new ( a new born infant actually) to the supercorp fandom. I don't write at all as well, so keep your expectations- if any- very very low. This is my first work for supercorp and hopefully not the last :D .
> 
> Credits for all the mistakes shall be given to the author.

Kelly wished nothing more than Kara to come bursting through the window bearing those pizzas and wine as she promised. 

Game night was the _one_ thing she felt was normal in her life and they just had to ruin it. She couldn't believe for the life of her that Alex and Nia were actually challenging Lena to make Kara angry at her. Well, guess it was not so surprising coming from Alex and Nia but she certainly did not expect Lena to go along with something as silly and stupid. No.

"If you as much as manage to get Kara to glare in your direction, I will......." Alex seemed to ponder for a moment, "grow out my hair ha

A dramatic silence fell in the room.

"What? It's not like it will happen. C'mon, we are talking about the lovestruck puppy Danvers in our group."

Kelly raised an eyebrow at that bold yet false statement. 

"Fine, the _other_ Danvers" Alex pouted.

Kelly kissed her pout away and was sliding her hands along the redhead's back when Brainy piped in.

"But there are only two Danvers-" he fell short, noticing Alex sending imaginary laser beams his way. He felt Nia's hand patting one knee and decided to go back to his Mint Chip Coconut Milk Ice Cream.

_I hope I too will be a Danvers, Lena Luthor-Danvers...........fuck._

This wasn't the first instance Lena had thought about changing her last name. Except all those other times she just wanted to get rid of the infamous reputation that came with the 'Luthor'. But this was so much more bigger and meaningful and it sounded so natural in her head.

"So if you succeed, I will let Brainy recite poetry as he wishes for a whole week" Lena was pulled back into the present with Nia smirking at her and Brainy flashing that rare but oh so sweet smile he seemed to reserve just for Nia. 

"Good, I hope y'all are prepared to lose. Do we have a deadline?" 

"Yes" Alex and Nia looked at each other and shared a look as if they had been waiting for this all along.

"You have 2 weeks" Alex said in her Director voice.

"Do you really have to do this?" Kelly said trying to avoid a future disaster. Alas no one paid any mind as Lena was quick to follow Alex.

"2 weeks? That's really really generous." 

"Trust me, you are going to need it. Try all the ways and fail gloriously, my friend"

Nia let out a sound similar to cymbals crashing which Lena gathered was she giving a theatrical touch to their very silly yet important dare.

_Ding dong_

"That must be Kara!" Lena literally sprang up from the couch and rushed to the door (In her defense she didn't get to see her girlfriend since she woke up, credits to National City's ever growing crime rate.)

What welcomed her was one Kara Danvers holding 5(??) pizza boxes in each hand, a bouquet of Plumeria bracketed between her side and elbow and a red wine bottle on the other side. 

"Hey, beautiful" Kara leaned in, giving a small peck on her lips, before Lena could lend a hand to the blonde.

_Beautiful. That always did things to Lena which she is certainly sure she hasn't seen or learnt in her wide span of research years. God, she is helpless._

" Hey, y'all" Lena heard Kara greeting the others as she shut the door.

"Ok, serve us pizza now." Lena and Kelly shared a look, at the familiar banter between the sisters beginning not even 2 minutes into the evening.

Lena followed Kara into the kitchen who had begun to serve the pizza slices into plates.

"Darling?"

"Hmm?"

"There's only 6 of us."

"....."

"You brought 10 pizzas." Lena huffed as if she's not used to the Kryptonian's appetite.

"I need 4 large pizzas, in modesty, to at least feel something like I've eaten and we've been dating for over a year, you should know this by now." the blonde exclaimed with a faux disappointed look  
(the grin creeping up her face didn't help) and sporting the classic Supergirl pose. 

Hands on hips, legs apart. Lena gulped as her eyes swept over those biceps and those fucking 8 pack abs. Wait was she flexing?

Kara's smug face confirmed her doubts. 

Two can play this game. Lena held her gaze and raised her perfect eyebrow which Kara had once claimed to be the most artistic creation in existence.

As Lena hoped, Kara faltered at that power move. The blonde looked over her shoulders to make sure that they didn't grab anyone's attention.

She took hold of the pale hands and looped them along her neck. Pulling them closer, Kara put her hands on her lower back.

Lena took off the glasses. Blue eyes. She knows for a fact that looking into those ocean orbs added years to her lifetime. Shaking her head at her cliche self, Lena rested their foreheads against each other. 

"What is going on in that smart head of yours?" Kara swayed them slightly, slipping into a rhythmic motion.

Lena pulled back and gazed . The other woman looked down, " Honey, stop" she giggled. Lena sighing dreamily. "You're just so breathtakingly gorgeous." Kara caught her eyes at that and felt warm lips crashing towards her. 

"You had chocolate?" Lena mumbled between the kisses.

Kara pulled back, sheepishly "On my way-"

"Darling, I don't care." pulling by the shirt collar. Lips moving in perfect sync. Attracting as the opposite poles of a magnet. She felt a calloused hand making its way underneath her sweater, smoothing over her spine. Her own hands found solace squeezing a strong pair of biceps.

"Kara if you have the audacity to make out with your girlfriend in your own sister's kitchen I swear" 

The pair jumped at the unexpected interruption that made its way from the living room.

"Well, when Alex puts it that way..." Kara drifted off cringing.

Certainly they could keep it in their pants until they reached the privacy of their apartment. Lena decided.

" Let's get started with these then" Kara started towards the hall, her hands occupied with their dinner for the evening.

"Kara, your glasses."

" Oh" 

Turning back, Lena put them for her. It sat askew. "It's not straight." Kara said laughingly. Fixing it Lena commented proudly, "Nothing about you is straight anyways."

"Ooohh, that was a nice one, mwah!!" Kara placed a long kiss on her right cheek and proceeded to the hall in fear that Alex would beat the shit out of her, if anymore time passed.

_Wait I have to make her mad at me. But I don't want her to be, never. If I have to make her angry I'd most likely have to upset her. Oh no. Lena, you stupid bitch what were you thinking? You know what I will do something silly tonight and piss her off and get this be done with._

_Ting_

_One message from Kara Danvers_

**Kara <3 : I hope you remember where we left off, we shall continue tonight ;). Now come eat *cough* me *cough* I meant dinner :D**

Lena choked on thin air, looking up from her cellphone she caught her sneaky girlfriend smiling devilishly at her and patting the seat next to her.

_Ok, maybe the dare can wait. I have got time. That text was too promising to pass. Oh boy._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this silly concept. Honestly this reared up its head at 2 am and I couldn't not write it. So here we are.
> 
> Comment your thoughts and leave a Kudos as I'd love some self boost right now :)


End file.
